fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette
|fullname = Annette Fantine Dominic |jap_fullname = |alias = Ann |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =May 9 |fod_birth =9th of the Harpstring Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Dominic (ancestor) Gilbert (father) Baron Dominic (uncle) |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s)= Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Abby Trott |jap_voiceby = Takako Tanaka }} Annette is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Annette is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and a member of the Blue Lions. She possesses a minor Crest of Dominic. She is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Annette is the niece of Baron Dominic and the estranged daughter of Gustave. At the age of 14, she goes to live with her uncle after her father vanishes. She enrolls in the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad a year later, and graduates with honors sometime after. Academy phase Annette enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions. She is a friend of Mercedes, a relationship that began at their time at the school of sorcery. Annette calls Mercedes "Mercie" while Mercedes calls her "Ann." War phase Personality Annette is a cheerful and hardworking girl, but there are times when she takes missteps that lead nowhere and fails. She loves to cook, but is somewhat of a destructive cook, leading to giant messes and even explosions in the kitchen. She loves to eat and even sings songs from time to time, though she tries to do this in private. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |25% |30% |50% |50% |35% |35% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |55 |43 |73 |69 |50 |49 |40 |41 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Sagittae | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur |Abraxas |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Annette is a Magic oriented character of the Blue Lions, tied with Mercedes in terms of their Magic growths. She has excellent Magic and Dexterity growths, but every other base stat growth are very low, giving her rather shaky growths. Annette's magic is more based on Reason with a focus on Wind spells, most notably gaining Excalibur to deal with flying enemies so Tutoring her in this is her best route, especially since she starts with a D+ proficiency. Her Faith spell pool has the standard healing Heal and later Recover, allowing her to help spread around the healing. She has access to the strongest Faith spell Abraxas which she can deal powerful damage. Aside from her Reason magic, Annette has strengths in Axes and Authority. The former may seem unusual given her poor strength growths, however Annette has the Crest of Dominic which not only helps to conserve Magic usage, but also grant her a natural affinity for Crusher, a magic based axe that allows her usage of the skill Dust, a skill exclusive to her as the sole playable Crest of Dominic user. Annette also has one of the best supportive capabilities thanks to her Personal Skill Perseverance, effectively granting her Rally Attack from the start. Annette shines as a Rally unit and putting focus on her Authority will get her there faster. She has Rally Resistance at Rank D, Rally Speed at C+, and Rally Movement at S, giving her the most amount of Rally skills deployed by a single unit at four. Annette's subject weaknesses do not particularly hinder her as most Bows do not naturally fit her due to her low strength while Reason has no application in Heavy Armor classes. She lacks a Budding Talent, but is otherwise relatively flexible as long as she can continue to use Magic. She ideally sticks to the Monk lines of classes, more so sticking to the Mage line as she has better outcomes increasing her spell casts for Reason. Going down that path leads to the Warlock class for incredible reason output plus increased Reason uses or can go into Gremory to reduce her damage, but also give her supportive utility by increasing her Faith usage. Annette also serves well in the Dark Knight class for the increased movement, access to Canto, and can use the Arrow of Indra to deal magic based damage with the class's native Lance requirement. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Dimitri * Claude * Linhardt * Caspar * Dedue * Felix * Ashe * Sylvain * Mercedes * Ingrid * Hilda * Hanneman * Gilbert Quotes :Annette/Quotes Possible Endings Annette - Bloomed Overachiever :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad where she took up a teaching position at the Royal School of Sorcery. She was a gifted instructor, and many of her students went on to become world-renowned sages. Though her talent for teaching was remarkable in its own right, she was perhaps best remembered for effortlessly securing the trust and respect of her many students, as well as inspiring all who knew her by living a life of kindness, cheer, and humility. Etymology Annette is a name of French origin and is a diminutive form of Anna. The name is derivative of the Hebrew Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia * Annette shares her English Voice actor with Laegjarn and Nanna as she appears in Heroes. Gallery Annette SRank.png|CG artwork of Annette at S Support Annette Portrait 5 Years.png|Annette's portrait after the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters